Master of cards: Naruto Uzumaki
by Ninjouzata
Summary: No summary, I am no good at writing summaries...... This story was inspired by  DarkMagician41's story Card captor Wicca: Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjouzata: I do not own ANYTHING from this fic except for my ocs any jutsu I create and Umarehakagakure(Village surrounded by graves), this story was inspired by Dark-Magician-41's story Card captor Wicca: Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had pushed himself to his limits, broken them, and then sky rocketed past what he had thought he could do, the only problem now was he had no idea what the hell there was in front of him, it looked like a deck of cards, upon getting closer he read the top card of the deck it was called Mass of Ghouls and the picture for the card was horrendous, it featured what looked like a small portion of an undead army, he quickly looked through the other cards, most of which had two different numbers on them, next to where the deck had been was a small book on these cards, the instruction on how to use them, Naruto picked a weak looking card, bottle gnomes, and said something low enough that no one could hear him. 

"I summon thee, Bottle gnomes." immediately three little creatures appeared in a flash of light, they looked to be filled with water "Are these supposed to be in reinforcements or refreshments?" Naruto asked as one of the gnomes spoke up.

"We serve as both, by drinking us you regain some health in a fight." a bronze looking one said, striking a rather silly pose.

"Umm ok, so how exactly did I summon this deck of cards, I was just trying to improve chakra control."

"Well you have a few locked away kekkei genkais due to the Kyuubi no Kitsune being locked within you, this is only one of them, the others you will discover in time, also some of the cards in your deck, as I am sure you have noticed, have the names of places, such as swamp or forest, this teleports your opponent, and you if you wish it to be, to that specific area, and you can return to the area you were before going to that place by a simple thought." an iron gnome said, before the three vanished.

"Well this will be pretty damn cool, lets see next thing is swamp so I will take a look at that." Naruto said before tapping the card labeled swamp to his forehead, he immediately vanished and appeared in a horrid swamp full of different monsters, some Naruto recognized being from the cards, some he was petrified of, a crocodile came from the murky swamp water and opened its mouth, as if about to attack, and Naruto smelled something horrid. "It smells like rotting carrion and rotting innards." Naruto had the decency to throw up before vanishing back to Konoha. "Next card is traitor's clutch, lets see I become slightly stronger and can't be blocked by anyone who is pure of heart, sounds interesting." Naruto said before activating the ability. "Only bad thing is I can't keep this up all the time, oh well, lets see." Naruto then struck a tree and it looked like it had been cut through with a single slash from a sword. "Holy shit, lets see I summon thee, Ascendant Evincar." immediately Naruto felt his chakra reaching a low level.

"I am the Legendary Vampire Ascendant Evincar, what do you want, oh a human had enough energy to summon me, it seems you have more different 'Card Natures', so to speak, than most Uzumakis have the first time they receive a deck, they are, Black, Green, Blue, and Red, impressive kid, so what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, last Uzumaki in Konoha." Ascendant Evincar's eyes shot up as if he had been shot.

"Impossible, improbable, and just insane, I was summoned by an Uzumaki just yesterday." Ascendant shouted as he slashed a tree up with his axe.

"Well it is possible there are still Uzumakis left out there, but I am the only one left in Konoha." Naruto said and Ascendant just sighed slightly.

"You have gained the trust of the Black creatures, you are allowed to summon any creature within your deck, as long as it is Black, and it will be forced to obey your commands, disobedience will be immediately siphoned to me after it is destroyed and it will again be destroyed, which means it will die, but don't worry most creatures have a near unlimited amount of its kind so even if you kill a hundred more will sprout like flies." Ascendant said before vanishing into his card.

"So I have the blessings of the Death creatures,next is green, then blue, then red I guess." Naruto said to himself as he walked home, preparing for the next day, the day he would be in the Ninja academy.

After Naruto got the Deck of Death many things changed, first off his clothes somehow changed from an orange monstrosity to something more ninja like, a black shirt with black pants and black ninja sandals, Naruto didn't really care, another change was that less citizens gave him glares and more gave him looks of fear, another change was that some of Sasuke's fan girls had changed to him the moment they saw him, and in their words he was the God of Konoha, while Sasuke was reduced to Demi-god of Konoha, which he didn't really care about anyway, the final change came later on, closer to the end of the year Ascendant Evincar appeared before him one night with about one hundred and thirty blank cards, according to him they were used to 'capture' creatures from the Swamps that Naruto didn't already have in his possession, to capture a creature he ad to place the card to the creature's forehead and shout capture, Naruto hadn't tried it, also he soon realized using the cards not only improved his chakra control, but helped him when it came to various things, such as hiding from the villagers that still hated him, by using a card called Veilstone Amulet he could simply use a basic jutsu and he would be hidden from view until he removed the effect from him, ran into a wall, or got hurt in any fashion.

At the end of the Academy year, when the Genin exams would be held, Naruto realized with his immense chakra he had no chance of passing so he looked through his deck for some way to clone himself, upon finding none he just hoped he could make a decent clone.

"Alright class settle down." Iruka said as he began calling names for the Genin exams, Naruto was last and he prepared himself for the worst.

"**Clone jutsu.**" Naruto said, praying he had done it right, upon hearing the poofing sound of a clone being made he shut his eyes tight, as if knowing he had failed, as such he wasn't surprised when he heard two words from Iruka.

"You fail." Naruto simply walked out, his head hung in shame, Mizuki knew how to get his hopes up, kill him, then take the be considered a hero.

"Hey Naruto, there is another way to pass the Genin exams, steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office and bring it to the old shack in the wood later tonight, and you must learn a single jutsu from it." Mizuki told Naruto, who felt slightly uneasy that the Chunin was willing to help him.

"Alright Mizuki-sensei, I will see you there then." Naruto said before walking towards the Hokage's office, figuring out what Mizuki really wanted as soon as he said steal the forbidden scroll.

"Hello Naruto, what brings you here this fine day?"

"I failed the Genin exams, and I found a traitor, his name is Mizuki, so here is a good plan, you let me learn a single jutsu from the forbidden scroll and make Mizuki think we are alone, and then the ANBU, or whoever you get to do this, jumps in and kills him."

"Sounds like a deal Naruto." Sarutobi said before calling in three Jounin, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Asuma Saruobi, and explained to them the details of the A-rank mission, all three of whom accepted the mission without a moment's hesitation, Naruto was currently working on the Shadow clone jutsu in order to play his part in the assault.

Later on that night everyone was in their areas, preparing to attack Mizuki immediately after he threw the first attack.

"Well well well, seems you actually managed to get the damn scroll, demon, now hand it over to me, NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki shouted and Naruto smirked.

"Ya know I was going to let the three Jounin here take care of you, but ya know what, ANYONE WHO CALLS ME THE BITCH FOX WILL DIE, I summon thee Dross Crocodile." Naruto said, the crocodile that had tried to attack him on his first trip to the Swamp coming out, and a terrible stench filled the air, surprisingly Naruto was unaffected.

"Yesssss bossss?" the crocodile asked, sounding more like a snake hissing than a crocodile.

"Kill him Dross." Naruto said and the crocodile cleared the large gap of space between itself and Mizuki in an instant, Mizuki then wondered if Kami would have mercy on him and let him have a quick death, as if reading his mind the crocodile responded.

**Skip this part if you are either A)Eating or B)have a weak stomach**

"I won't kill you quickly human, I enjoy tearing my prey apart slowly." the crocodile said before tearing Mizuki's leg off, the blood splattering on it's face, but it didn't seem to notice as it ripped the other leg off, Mizuki screamed as he felt part of his spinal cord go along with his right leg, he would have died had his adrenaline not kept him alive, if only momentarily, the crocodile then moved up and ripped his arms off, the rotting innards smell overwhelming Mizuki, then with a massive gut-wrenching sound the crocodile ripped Mizuki's head off and let the blood fully cover it's face before finishing what was left of the body, in their hiding spots Guy, Asuma, and Kakashi were resisting the urge to puke at the sight.

**If you skipped the above part continue reading from here**

"Your youthful flames will carry you far, just never let me see that kind of scene again." Guy said before taking off.

"I hope I never make you mad Naruto." Kakashi said with a laugh as he, too, vanished.

"You sure are cold hearted Naruto, but the bastard deserved it." Asuma said before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The next day Naruto arrived at the Team meetings, a forehead protector upon his forehead, Sasuke looked at Naruto and scoffed.

"You mean to tell me you actually passed?" Sasuke asked, not really caring for an answer.

"Yeah I did, you teme." Naruto said and Sasuke was about to do something but Iruka came in.

"These are the teams for this year, Team Seven will consist of, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, Team Nine will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi, you will wait here for your sensei to arrive." Iruka walked out of the room and ten Team Eight's sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi, walked in and took her squad, then came Team Nine's sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, and finally after about two hours Team Seven's sensei, Kakashi Hatake, came in and took his students to the roof of the academy.

"Alright you three, tell me a little bit about yourself, you name your likes, your dislikes, your dream, and our hobbies, you first Naruto."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like the color black, and also ramen, I dislike the color orange, also I really hate the time it takes to cook ramen, my dream is to become the Hokage, and master _that_ ability, my hobbies are few and far in between." Naruto finished and Sakura explained herself with ease, by simply saying her name and staring at Sasuke in admiration, in truth it disgusted Naruto to no end.

"Alright, so let me get this straight, your name is Sakura Haruno, you like Sasuke, you dislike Naruto, you dream is to do things to Sasuke if you become his wife, your hobbies are Sasuke, right?" Sakura nodded and Sasuke began his introduction.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like very little, I dislike a lot of things, my ambition is to kill a certain man, and my hobbies are training."

"Alright you three, meet tomorrow at Training ground 7 at 6 sharp, don't be late, and don't eat breakfast or you will see it all again." Kakashi then vanished.

"Uh huh, nothing could be as bad as having to stay in Swamp for a couple of hours." Naruto said to himself before he left, leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke, and that was when it happened, Sasuke went full blown insane and started making out with Sakura, a few minutes later and both of their clothes seemed to have vanished into thin air, all of a sudden Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by a slightly mad Naruto."Haruno, please try not to daydream when you are around me, it annoys me to no end." Naruto said before truly leaving, however when Sakura looked around there was no one there, Sasuke had left already.

The next morning Naruto had forgotten about not eating breakfast and ate a bit of breakfast, by the time he got to Training ground 7 it was an hour before six, and the entire time, minus Kakashi, was there,

"Took you long enough to get here." Sasuke said, Sakura squealed like the fan girl she is while Naruto simply overlooked both of them and took his deck out and shuffled it.

"Unholy strength, I need your power." Naruto lowly said before saying something else "Hey Sasuke, lets spar."

"Heh a loser like you won't do much of anything, you know what I will even let you have the first hit.' Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, but that will be the deciding punch, ready here I come!" Naruto shouted as he punched Sasuke in the stomach as hard as he could, Sasuke immediately went flying through the air and into a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted and Naruto simply looked at her.

"Well if the sandal fits then I suppose so." Naruto said, and that was when Kakashi appeared.

"Alright you three, today you are taking the REAL Genin exam, all you have to do is take a bell from me, begin." Kakashi said as he vanished in a poof of smoke, Naruto hid up in a far tree and began looking for a card to help him.

"This will work, and what do ya know, there is Kakashi-sensei,time to get to work." Naruto said before jumping down to face Kakashi.

"You know, compared to the others, your kind of off." Kakashi said and Naruto smiled happily.

"Well I know I can beat you with ease, especially with this, I summon thee Mortivore." a bright flash of light and a horrendous creature stood in front of Naruto, one that easily dwarfed the Hokage's tower.

"What in the hell is that thing?" Kakashi asked, fear in his voice.

"Mortivore, his power is double my own, and if he is out and I become stronger, he grows stronger, Unholy strength, I need your power." Naruto said and the Mortivore's muscles seemed to grow larger, as did Naruto. "Mortivore, do not kill him, but do enough damage, Sasuke, I see you and Sakura hiding, now is the time for a fight, get out here and help me, even with Mortivore I can't defeat Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded before firing various fire jutsu towards Kakashi, Sakura simply tried to confuse him with a lot of clones, suddenly Kakashi forfeited.

"You three pass, this entire test was only to test your teamwork, which is good enough for now, congratulations, tomorrow we begin missions as Team Seven." Kakashi said before vanishing, then the rest of Team Seven went their separate ways, Naruto, after returning to his home, pulled out his deck of cards and began shuffling through them, and picked out a card he hadn't seen before.

"Evil Eye of Urborg? Oh well, I summon thee, Evil Eye of Urborg." in an instant the Eye was floating around Naruto.

"Yes master? how can I be of service to you?" the Eye telepathically said as it continued floating around.

"Is there anyway you can shrink yourself to the size of a regular eye?"

"Yes master, I can.' the Eye said before glowing and changing to the size of a human eye "I can help you spy in this form, in my full form I can kill almost anyone, but due to my nature no other creatures you call forth can fight, unless they are 'Eye' type creatures, and when someone blocks me you have the choice of letting me kill that person, animal, whatever, hmm I sense the reason for you Fire and Death card types so early, boy tell me, what do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"The Fourth Hokage sealed him inside me, your point?"

"Where in the hell do you mortals get 'he' from, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a _female_, and I know two reasons why she attacked."

"The Kyuubi is a girl? Well what are the reasons she attacked?"

"One she was having a bad hair day, two an evil man attacked and killed her mate and their kits, it was a shame really, she had such powerful kits, at birth they already had three tails, but enough of this, that is the past, I can talk to the Kyuubi due to another one of my abilities, that and the fact it was her that saved my life after I was ripped out from my body, she healed me and I could for some reason sense her out, but when she was sealed inside of you the bond was too weak for me to sense, until I came into direct contact with you." the Eye said, not bothering catching its breath, not that it needed it anyway "I am sure Kyuubi will gladly allow you to summon her into battle with the Cards, you must go to her and ask permission to though.' the Eye said before saying farewell and vanishing.

"Now, how the hell do I talk to the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked himself before finding himself in a sewer.

"**Hello kit, glad to see you, I am the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.**" Kyuubi roared and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Back to the reason I wanted to talk to you, will you allow me to summon you into battle if I need it?"

"**I will on two circumstances. They are, one,you summon me in my human form as soon as I give you my Card, and two, you change this room so it isn't a dank sewer anymore, please kit.**" Naruto was beyond shock right now, the Kyuubi had a Card.

"Alright, how do I change this room first off?"

"**You simply use a thought and the room will change.**" Kyuubi said and Naruto changed the dank sewer into a vast field. "**Thank you kit, as promised, here is my card, summon me as soon as you get out of here, ok?**"

"Alright, how do I get out?" Naruto asked before he was sent flying out of the field into his consciousness. "Well that answered my question, well here I go, I summon thee, Kyuubi no Kitsune:Human form." Naruto said, a bright flash of red, and there in front of Naruto stood a woman, slightly taller than he was, with nine reddish tales swaying behind her, before Naruto had a chance to do or say anything she pounced on him.

"**Thank you kit!**" Kyuubi shouted as she latched onto Naruto, knocking him onto the conveniently located couch.

"No problem Kyuubi-chan, I think." Naruto said, eyes shut, he then felt a warm pressure and his eyes shot open, immediately his nose started bleeding, and sent him flying across the room, Kyuubi still attached to him.

"**Sorry kit, I guess I need some clothes.**" Kyuubi chuckled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly "**I'll be heading back to the seal for now, if you need me, don;t hesitate to summon me kit.**" Kyuubi said before patting Naruto's head and vanishing, Naruto felt an odd sensation as his right hand began glowing, after the glowing ended there was another deck in his hands.

"Oh my god, another deck, and this one isn't a Black deck, its a Red and Blue deck." Naruto said as he began looking through the cards, he decided for the strongest creature in the deck, who was actually two creatures. "I summon thee, Tibor and Lumia."

"Hello, are you the current Card master?" one of the two elder looking people asked

"Card master?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"Are you the child with four of the five card elements already unlocked due to the Kyuubi?"the other elder asked

"Yes."

"Alright then, you are the current Card master, we are Tibor and Lumia, unlike Tibor I am impatient, and I HATE being made to wait, by the way, you won't get the next deck, the Red Green deck, until you master both the Swamp and this deck." Lumia said and Naruto looked disheartened.

"Lumia, you didn't have to be so harsh on the boy, I am surprised he has already been able to call upon the Legendary creatures, Kyuubi or not." Tibor said and Lumia attacked him with a fire blast, and Tibor simply responded by sending both of them back to Island.

"I guess I should check out Island." Naruto tapped the card to his forehead and found himself standing on a bridge with a beautiful view of the ocean, around him creatures either walked, flew around, or swam happily, the occasional creature looked as if it was going to attack, but walked past him, ignoring him completely, Naruto then left for Konoha, when he arrived there was a citizen in his room with a pitch fork.

"KILL THE DEMON CHILD!!!!" he shouted and Naruto took out a mountain.

"I can't kill you here, but lets go to a place where I can!" Naruto shouted as he teleported both of them to Mountain. "Don't worry it isn't very hot, just like sand on a warm sunny day, but that is the least of your worries, I activate thee, Pyromatics." Naruto said and immediately holes appeared in the ground behind Naruto, and streams of lava shot up "I control this lava, so your only chance of survival just slipped away, now die!" he shouted as he flung both of his hands forward, the lava following as if on a string, the man gave a quick prayer that his death would be quick, and as if the gods answered him a lone creature took him from the lava, or so he thought.

"Sir, please don't waste your chakra destroying such a pitiful man, let me do it."the dragon like creature said with a smirk, the man already felt weaker when he was touched by it.

"Bogardan Hellkite, right?" Naruto asked and Hellkite nodded it's head "Go ahead, just make it nice and slow, make him suffer."

"I was going to anyway.." Hellkite then flew in to the ground and dipped the man in the volcano, successfully melting the man's pelvic region and down off completely, and passed out from the pain. "Well this human won't prove to even be a good snack, but food is food, so I won't complain any more." Hellkite then swallowed what was left of the man in one mighty bite. "I know you haven't gained control of the Third deck, when you do, and when you summon me, you had best summon me when the human would be considered more than a morsel like this human, until next we meet, later." Naruto nodded before vanishing back to Konoha, where three villagers awaited him.

"KILL THE DEMON!!!" the three citizens shouted in unison, Naruto got a pissed off look on his face and pulled out a card.

"I AM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD FOR THIS, I SUMMON THEE NETHERBORN PHALANX!" Naruto shouted, in a flash of black light three horrifying creatures stood in front of Naruto.

"PHALANX RETURN TO SWAMP, I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS SITUATION!" a voice yelled and the three creatures shivered in fear before vanishing. "Card master, use me now." Naruto's eyes took on an empty expression as he took a card from the Swamp deck.

"Herald of Leshrac, I summon thee." Naruto said in an even tone as a monstrous creature appeared in a poof of purple smoke, immediately the room filled with the intent to kill.

"I am the Herald of Leshrac, the most powerful creature to emerge from Swamp, now you three puny humans, I will devour your souls, or better yet Naruto take us to Swamp." Naruto complied and within an instant the three civilians, the Herald, and Naruto were in a snow covered swamp. "Snow Swamp, nice choice." the Herald said as the snow around him seemed to shift as if it were alive. "I gain control of one type of land whenever I see fit, now die as you are covered in snow and frozen to death." the Herald said as snow covered the three villagers whole, the Herald then told Naruto to leave, which Naruto happily did.

_**Time skip(Beginning of wave mission)**_

The month and a half of D-rank missions had finally come to a screeching halt, Naruto and, surprisingly, Sasuke began complaining, the day before they had fetched the evil cat known as Tora at least twenty times, they then, more or less, demanded they be given a better mission, the Hokage took a moment to think before glancing at Kakashi, who nodded at the Hokage's unspoken question.

"Fine you two, I will be giving you a C-rank mission to the wave, you will be protecting a bridge builder named Tazuna, bring him in Iruka." Sarutobi told the chunin, who nodded before leading in a drunken old man.

"These are my escorts, they seem weak, especially the blonde one." Tazuna said and Naruto twitched a little.

"Now now Tazuna, at the moment this is the best we can spare, so either deal with it or wait another hour or so when another team will be available." Tazuna decided to go with the current team.

"Alright, meet at the gate in thirty minutes, pack anything you might need for this mission." Kakashi said and the three Genin took off towards there homes to prepare for their first big mission.

Thirty five minutes later and Team Seven were marching towards wave with Tazuna in front, they passed two puddles of water, Naruto immediately realized something was wrong and prepared his two decks, suddenly two figures shot up from the water and chains wrapped around Kakashi, then tore him into shreds, Sakura and Tazuna looked terrified, while Sasuke and Naruto took immediate action, Naruto made a few shadow clones to distract his enemies while he looked for a good card, and he found the best one for killing the two without wasting much chakra.

"I activate thee, Disembowel." Naruto said and immediately the Missing-nin took a look of shock before his organs came bursting out from his back, Naruto felt something wrong with his chakra."Shit I used too much chakra, can't use the Cards now." Naruto said as he fell to the ground, clutching his arms.

"Good work you two, Naruto until we get to Tazuna's house I forbid the use of the Cards." Kakashi said sternly and Naruto nodded before standing up, the pain in his arms fading slowly.

"Lets go, I want to try to get to Tazuna's house soon." Naruto said and the group began walking at a slightly faster pace, a little further on down the road Kakashi heard a whistling sound before shouting "DUCK!" he dragged Tazuna down with him as the three Genin dropped to the ground as quickly as he did, then a laugh could be heard.

"Sharingan Kakashi eh? Come on, let me see it." the voice said as a mist rolled into the small clearing they were in.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, what a pleasure to meet you." Kakashi said, sarcasm coming off his words in waves.

"The pleasure is all mine." Zabuza said with equal sarcasm in his words, he jumped from the tree he was in and landed beside his sword before taking it out of the tree. "Looks like you have some dead weight, oh I'm sorry those are Genin." Zabuza said as he charged Kakashi, who quickly blocked the massive sword with a kunai before leaping away.

"I wouldn't underestimate these kids if I were you, especially Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi said and the two said Genin beamed with pride while Sakura looked a little disappointed,

"No matter, whether it is one or four, Genin all fall the same when facing someone like me." Zabuza said before creating a water clone to get Kakashi to get close to the edge of a lake that was located nearby. "Now I have you, **Suiton:Water prison jutsu**." Kakashi looked shocked that he was caught.

"YOU THREE TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN!" Kakashi shouted, but it might as well have fallen on deaf ears, Naruto told Sakura to take Tazuna and move a safe distance away and then he got a serious look on his face.

"Let Kakashi-sensei free now." Naruto said and Zabuza laughed.

"Why should I listen to a snot nosed Genin like you." Zabuza was cut off short as he found a fist in his stomach, courtesy of Naruto, who looked shocked that he could have moved that fast.

'_Could it be?_' Kakashi thought as Naruto began glowing, when the glowing subsided what happened shocked Kakashi even more '_It is as I thought, this is about to take on a WHOLE different level of fighting, I almost feel sorry for Zabuza now, Naruto just unlocked one of the most terrifying kekkei genkais that anyone has ever seen._'

* * *

The cliffhanger of DOOM, ok maybe not doom but close to it. well that is all there is this chapter, please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjouzata: I do not own anything from this fic except for my ocs, any jutsu I create, and Umarehakagakure(Village surrounded by graves), this story was inspired by Dark-Magician-41's story Card captor Wicca: Naruto. Also before anyone says a thing about Naruto's mom not being able to do this kind of stuff, I have one thing to say to you DUH! Seriously though one of my friends were reading over this and(like an idiot) said, in these exact words "Naruto's mom couldn't do that you retard." so if you say something like that I will laugh it off.

* * *

_'Could it be?' Kakashi thought as Naruto began glowing, when the glowing subsided what happened shocked Kakashi even more 'It is as I thought, this is about to take on a WHOLE different level of fighting, I almost feel sorry for Zabuza now, Naruto just unlocked one of the most terrifying kekkei genkais that anyone has ever seen.'_

As the glowing faded away Naruto realized he had two swords on his left side, while a key-like weapon was on his back, his right arm was covered with a strange tattoo, and his left arm had a cross that traveled up his entire arm, immediately Naruto's mind flooded with information.

"NARUTO WIPE SOME BLOOD ON YOUR LEFT ARM!" Kakashi shouted and Naruto nodded before wiping some blood on the cross on his arm, and in a poof of smoke nine men in white armor that had an orangeish tint on the helmets and swords appeared in a circle around Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, we are the Knights of the demonic round table, now you with the sword, prepare to meet your death!" the largest man said as he charged Zabuza, who, in order not to die, released Kakashi and began to fend off the Knights, finally Zabuza managed to take the knights down, but not before their leader said one last thing "Well looks like you got lucky, if we see you again we WILL kill you." the Knights then vanished and Zabuza began fighting Kakashi again, Naruto took the Key-like weapon off his back and more information hit his mind and he charged at Zabuza, much to the shock of his teammates.

"This is the Dainichi Keyblade." Naruto said, hefting the Keyblade, which looked like a part of the sun was forged into a Keyblade.

"The Great sun Keyblade?" Kakashi asked as Naruto slammed the Keyblade into Zabuza, but Zabuza just evaporated.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he fell to his knees "Damn it that took too much chakra to use Fire, but don't count yourself lucky yet Zabuza, this one will hit you, HEAT SEEKER!" Naruto flung the Keyblade, turning it into a whirling fiery vortex, Zabuza kept dodging it and dodging it, until finally the vortex vanished and the Keyblade returned to Naruto, that was when three senbon struck Zabuza in the throat.

"Thank you for weakening Zabuza, I have been tracking him for weeks, but I couldn't get him while he was at his top." a masked nin said before picking Zabuza up and vanishing.

"Lets go guys. Sasuke you get to the right of Tazuna, Sakura you pull up the rear, Naruto and I will stay in the front." Kakashi said and everyone nodded before walking the rest of the way to Tazuna's house.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are all these symbols on my right arm?"

"The person you got that bloodline from was your mother, I don't know much about her but those symbols are another summoning jutsu, but I wouldn't use it until a larger battle." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded, finally a house came into view.

"That's my house right there." Tazuna said and the five began picking up speed, suddenly Naruto stopped and sat down in a meditative state.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, just go I will be there in a few moments." Naruto said before opening his mind to an unknown area.

"Are you there Naruto-sama?" a voice said and Naruto said yes "Good. I followed the Hunter nin's chakra signature, I instantly teleported to where she was, she didn't kill the large man with the sword, she took him to a house and pulled the needles out and he woke up, that female is on his side." the Eye of Urborg said and Naruto's mental eyes widened.

"So I get the feeling we will fight Zabuza again." Naruto mentally told the eye, after an affirmative Naruto dismissed the eye, who warned Naruto of the possible fight to come.'_I won't tell Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure he knows already._' Naruto thought to himself before running to Tazuna's house.

"What took you so long Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to take a look at something, that's all Sakura." Naruto said and Sakura nodded.

"Ok then Naruto " Sakura said, uncertain if Naruto was telling the truth.

"Come on you three, we are going to go train " Kakashi said and the three genin followed him into the forest. "Alright, now for this part of the training you have to climb up this tree, without using your hands." all three genin looked puzzled. "To do that you must focus chakra into the palms of your feet.' Kakashi almost looked stunned as an hour later Naruto walked up the tree with ease, Sasuke, took another hour to be able to do what Naruto had done, Sakura got it quicker than both though."Well lets head back to Tazuna's house, I have something I need to tell you." the three nodded, Naruto knew that Zabuza was still alive, but he didn't care at all.

After they got back to the house Kakashi told the three that Zabuza would probably attack within the week. That night at dinner, Inari, Tazuna's grandson, yelled at the ninja that they would just die, Naruto went off on the kid and stormed out of the house, everyone looked like they had saw someone with five heads dancing.

When Naruto was a respectful distance away from Tazuna's house he pulled the Dainichi Keyblade and started slashing away at the trees nearby until he collapsed from chakra exhaustion. A few hours later and someone shook him until he woke up.

"Who, what, when, where, why, to what extent?" Naruto somewhat groggily asked, the person who shook him wake giggling slightly.

"You could catch a cold out here, why are you train so hard anyway, is it to protect someone precious to you?" at Naruto's confused look the girl continued "Someone you would be ready to die to protect that person."

"Yes as a matter of fact there is, how about you though?" suddenly Naruto got a ringing in his ears, like someone was calling him.

"Naruto-san, this is the hunter nin, don't let her know that you know who she is, yet." the Eye said and Naruto mentally nodded.

"There is a person that is precious to me, and I would willingly die for him if I had to."

"I'd be willing to die for you too Neechan." Naruto said and the girl blushed slightly.

"Well I would like that, by the way, I'm a boy not a girl, and my name is Haku." Haku said, Naruto smirked for a moment.

"You can't confuse a lie for reality, ehh Haku-neechan?" Haku's eyes shot open. "Listen to me well, because I would hate for your innocent blood to be shed, leave Zabuza, even if you think of yourself as only a tool, your human, and if I have to I can give you a purpose in life, no matter how much you think otherwise." Naruto's words stung Haku, but she wouldn't admit it, she did, however, realize the truth in his words, she was a human, not a tool.

"I will see about it Naruto-kun, but promise me if my choice is negative, don't hold back." Naruto nodded before hugging Haku.

"Believe me, I know you will make the right choice Haku-chan." Naruto said before allowing her to leave.

"NARUTO-BAKA, WHY DID YOU LET THE ENEMY LEAVE ALIVE!" Sakura shouted, and Naruto turned to her.

"I summon thee, Augor of skulls." Naruto said and a skeletal being crawled up from the earth.

"Hello Card Master, I see no skulls, however I do see someone I can get life from." the Augor said, making a sound that sounded horrid.

"No Augor, you can't kill her, yet. Anyhow I just need you to serve your purpose, I activate thee Oblivian crown." Naruto said and a crown of spikes shot up from the Augor's skull, Sakura looked like she wasn't afraid.

"Your thoughts don't interest me as much as the absence thereof, a quote by my father, Gorghul." the Augor said and Sakura looked like she wet herself before she took off.

"Alright Augor, you can go."

"Just to let you know, my name isn't Augor, its Gorghul, I was named after my father, all creatures, with the exception of any of the Cards that summons more than one creature, have a real name, like your name is Naruto, but we call you card master, learn their names and it can help you greatly." Gorghul said and Naruto nodded before watching Gorghul crumble into dust.

"Well I might as well train with my swords, lets see, with the Keyblade I have learned some of its abilities, now time for one of these." Naruto said before pulling the top sword out and being sent into a tree by an unknown force.

"If you want to wield me you will have to do better that." a cold harsh voice said and Naruto looked up to see a man with silver hair and, something wrapped over his right shoulder "I am Sesshomaru, and that sword you're holding once belonged to me, it's name is Tokijin, now come at me and don't quit until I consider you the true wielder for it." Naruto nodded before charging

"You are worthy of Tokijin." when Sesshomaru said this Naruto fell in surprise, the blade stabbing directly into the ground up to the hilt.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, pulling Tokijin out of the ground.

"Simple, a wielder of Tokijin needs to have no hesitance in rushing into a fight he will surely lose." Sesshomaru said and Naruto nodded in understanding. "If the other sword is what I believe it is you will need to go through tasks that will drain your energy all together." with that Sesshomaru vanished. "Remember, if you ever need me use the top symbol on your right arm."

"Alright Sesshomaru, I may need your help in the next fight." Naruto said before unsheathing the other sword, then he felt like he was teleporting to one of the Lands.

"Hello, my name is Inuyasha, the original wielder of that sword your wielding, the Tessaiga, you have to prove to the sword you are worthy, the first task is simple, simply cut me before I kill you." Inuyasha said as he began attacking with a copy of the Tessaiga.

Naruto swung down with his Tessaiga, aiming to slash Inuyasha's left arm off, but before Naruto even reached Inuyasha he could smell blood, he had been clawed on the arm by Inuyasha, Naruto began focusing chakra to his hands and feet, and charged, swinging the Tessaiga in a frenzy of sorts, that was when Inuyasha had to block, unfortunately it didn't help because Inuyasha smelt his own blood and saw a cut on his arm.

"The next task is to beat what the Tessaiga held back in me, my full demon blood." Inuyasha shouted as he went full demon and charged, hours later and Naruto finally managed to disable Full demon Inuyasha. "Damn, you seem to be worthy enough, the final task is to evade an attack from Tessaiga, WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted, Naruto pulled his deck out.

"I activate thee, Veil stone amulet." Naruto said as the wind scar neared him, then the wind scar went straight through him.

"Alright kid, if you ever need my help wipe some blood on the second seal on your right arm." Inuyasha said before vanishing into thin air.

"Well, that explains two seals, now what about these others, oh well." Naruto shrugged his shoulders before realizing something. "When did this sword get here?" Naruto asked himself as another sword had appeared right above Tokijin and Tessaiga. "I will worry about it tomorrow, right now I need some rest." Naruto then fell over and fell asleep, a few minutes later and Kakashi came into the woods where Naruto had been.

"I figured he would be knocked out by the time he defeated the first, but it seems the first one was simple for him, the second tested him more than the first, Naruto you will travel further than most ninja your age, possibly on par with the Uchiha clan." Kakashi said before taking Naruto back to Tazuna's house and waking him up.

"What happened, and where am I?" Naruto asked, he looked at his teammates, who had looks as if he had grown two heads.

"Well for one there is a third sword above your other two, and for another you have a crescent moon on your forehead and you hair has streaks of silver in it." Naruto scrambled to find a mirror. "Here Naruto, and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, I realized when I got back here that your judgment is usually right when it comes to most people." Sakura said while Naruto looked amazed, half by his changes and half that Sakura had apologized.

"Its alright, I don't really care anyway, only reason I summoned the Augor of skulls was because I was mad, so I'm sorry for that, anyway how much longer until Zabuza attacks Kakashi-sensei?"

"He will attack tomorrow, but Naruto I want you to wake up later than what we will, ok?" at Naruto's nod Kakashi eye smiled. "Good, now everyone get some rest, Naruto if anyone attacks I want you to kill them if you have to." Naruto nodded before walking outside.

If one was to look near the bridge they would see a brilliant blue light, though getting close to the light would be foolish, seeing as it was as hot as a forge. When Naruto left from the bridge he was sporting a new key-like weapon.

The next day Kakashi realized he didn't need to remind Naruto to wake up later than they were, he was still sleeping like a rock when they left. A few minutes after Kakashi and the rest of the team left for the bridge two of Gato's thugs broke into the house, that was when Naruto was wide awake and taking out a card out but decided against it, after all he needed to have his first real kill, not a kill done by a Card.

"Hey, the boss said only one hostage, go ahead and kill the boy... Hey whats wrong?" one of the thugs asked the other, who looked as if he had seen himself dieing.

"That." the frightened thug said, pointing to Naruto, who had Tokijin unsheathed.

"Release Tsunami-san, now." Naruto said, a tone that left no room for argument, yet the unshaken thug found a way to argue.

"And if I don't?" Naruto just smiled menacingly before launching himself at the thug.

"Kenatsu." Naruto said as he swung the sword in front of him, not touching his opponent, the thug looked confused before he felt blood running down his forehead, then he was embraced by death as he was cut directly in half, the other thug snapped out of his shock and lunged at Naruto "Kenatsu." Naruto said again, the thug was cut in half as well, even though he didn't look like it he was sickened by his first kills and nearly lurched as their blood pooled around them. After there were no more threat of thugs Naruto rushed to the bridge where the rest of Team seven was fighting, a little ways out from the bridge Haku stood, waiting for the battle to end, Naruto smiled slightly.

"Naruto-kun." Haku gasped when Naruto landed beside her.

"I see you decided to stay out of the fight, good." Naruto said before giving her a small hug and rushing into the fray with a war cry, Haku sweat dropped at the call.

"Time for you to meet your MAKER!" Naruto shouted as he neared Zabuza, who looked confused for a moment.

"MOMMY!" Zabuza shouted in glee, before realizing it was only Naruto. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted, charging Naruto, who took Tessaiga and Tokijin out and blocking Zabuza's sword.

"Kenatsu." Naruto said, pressing forward with both swords, aiming to destroy Zabuza's sword only, after the sword slashed they heard clapping.

"Thanks for taking out that pesky sword, oh and Zabuza, whats the matter, a ninja that can't take out an old man and some brats, after your dead I will have some fun with this wench.' Gato said, holding an unconscious Haku by her wrist, Zabuza went into a rage while Naruto just looked pissed to high heavens.

"Zabuza, here use this." Naruto said, handing Zabuza a Keyblade that looked like it was made of water "Just give it back to me afterward." Zabuza nodded and the two charged forward, both wielding a Keyblade, Gato's thugs immediately sprung into action, running away from the two. jumping into boats and the ocean, Gato dropped Haku's wrist and tried to run, unfortunately he was blocked by the people of Wave, Gato screamed as Zabuza and Naruto slashed through him, half of him bursting into flame, the other half becoming water.

"Here brat." Zabuza said, tossing the Keyblade back to Naruto, only for it to return to his hand.

"Seems like the Kairyuu Keyblade wants you to wield it, keep it, I broke your other sword so it would be unfair for me to keep this one, besides I have these four, plus any I may wind up with later, so keep it." Naruto said and Zabuza nodded before placing the Karyuu Keyblade on his back.

"Alright kid, anyway we need a place to go, so you think Konoha will take us?"

"I know they will take Haku-chan in, I'm sure I can get the old man to let you be a ninja as well, you will probably have to serve a few weeks in jail or be under house arrest, something to that extent." Naruto said and Zabuza smiled, then he realized something Naruto had said.

"Haku-_chan_?" Zabuza asked, a grin on his face.

"PERVERT!" Naruto shouted, a blush plastered on his face, in his mind Kyuubi was roaring with laughter.

"Naruto, there is something we need to do for you, we will wait for you to return to your village, Konoha is the name is it not?" Sesshomaru said and Naruto jumped slightly from the sudden contact. "Sorry about that, anyway there is another deck of cards waiting for your strength to summon them, to use the cards you must summon the boss of that deck, I believe his name is Cho Manno, he is from the plains realm and is one of the most peaceful creatures you will meet." Sesshomaru added before breaking their mind contact, Naruto smiled slightly as he felt the familiar feeling of a deck appearing on his hip.

Back at Konoha people began preparing for the chunin exams, Team seven learned of it a few days before it was to occur.

"Naruto, are you ready for what I told you about while you were in Wave country?" Sesshomaru asked when Naruto reached his house, at Naruto's mental nod he smiled slightly. "I should warn you that what your going to do will be PAINFUL, so be careful, now for the jutsu. **Vanishing into the seal of despair and pain.**" Sesshomaru added, a moment later and Naruto was in a dimly lit room.

"Master of cards, HA, you are nothing more than a little boy." a voice said from within the room.

"Come at me then!" Naruto shouted, his rage getting the better of him.

"Its your funeral, **Despair slash.**" the voice said as a wave of black came close to hitting Naruto. "I've got an offer for ya kid, you hit me and I will show my face to you. **Pain slash.**" as the voice said this a wave of red neared Naruto.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Naruto shouted, sending the red wave right back at the person, who cursed before landing in a heap on the floor, twitching slightly.

As the figure stood it was revealed to be a male, who had black hair that seemed to defy gravity, he also had a third eye and a sword on his side.

"My name is Hiei, and I guess your worthy of summoning me into battle when you need to." Hiei said, his expression not changing once, a slight laugh came from the other side of the room.

"Oh dear, seems like the almighty Hiei lost. Hello Naruto, my name is Kurama, and I will let you use my abilities as well as summon me whenever you want to." Kurama said, laughing as he jumped down from his spot. "Don't worry too much about learning how to use my techniques, they are really quite easy. Here I wrote all the techniques in this scroll, read it and learn as many as you can, also wipe some blood on the Despair seal, the third seal on your arm as you go down it and you will summon me, the Pain seal, the fourth seal on your arm going down, will summon Hiei, also look at your arm, it looks like more seals have become unjumbled from the containment seal." Kurama said, and much to the shock of Naruto on the back of his right hand was a new seal, and on his left hand rest another seal, much more intricate than the others, he also noticed the cross on his left arm had shrunk and was above the seal on his left hand.

"Your family, on your mother's side at least, was known for having various creatures, demon, humans, and such inside them, as such there are seals that contain these various living beings. Once you master every seal all of them will vanish and you can summon them with a single thought." Hiei said, answering Naruto's unspoken question.

Naruto vanished from the seal and he felt physically and mentally wiped out, he couldn't move any part of his body, but he figured he would feel better with a good snooze. The next day Naruto felt a whole lot better than he had after the visit into the seals, suddenly he remembered something he had forgotten to do.

"I summon thee, Cho Manno." Naruto said, in a flash of light a note appeared.

"Card Master if your reading this come to the plains realm, you must visit me before you have the rights to summon me. Sincerely, Cho Manno." were the words written on the note, underneath that was an official looking stamp.

"Ok, well I'm off to the Plains." Naruto said to himself as he picked a card labeled plains and placed it on his forehead, in a sense of tranquility he felt himself vanish and reappear in a beautiful field.

"Hello Card Master, I take it your here to see Cho Manno, right?" a man in a white robe asked, a staff keeping him from falling over.

"Uh yeah, who are you?" Naruto asked, the old man smiled gently.

"My card is Dogged Nomad, but my name is Felix." Felix said in a kind voice as he led Naruto to a man who radiated pure purity, a dark complected man dressed in all white, even a white cape.

"I take it you are the Card Master, correct? I am Cho Manno, a rebel of sorts, and if you wish to summon from the plains you must do really simple task, inflict damage to me anyway you can, you are allowed to use cards as well if need be." Cho Manno said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"All right, Betrayal of Flesh." Naruto said, pulling a Shadow card from his Shadow deck, Cho Manno visibly looked ill, then smirked as his body returned to normal.

"I can not be harmed so easily card master." Cho Manno said as he yawned slightly.

"Then I guess I should use a card I've been itching to try out. I summon thee, Kyuubi of the Ninth Flame." Cho Manno paled considerably as a gigantic fox appeared behind Naruto, nine massive tails swinging around violently as Naruto began speaking again "Kyuubi has an interesting effect as well, Anything protecting someone from anything is immediately canceled and can not be used again until Kyuubi vanishes, now let me try this again, Betrayal of flesh." Cho Manno fell over and began convulsing before giving a thumbs up. "Alright Kyuubi return to my stomach." Naruto said and Kyuubi vanished.

"Ok you can use Plains creatures, Card Master, until next we meet, good bye." Cho Manno said as his body stopped convulsing. Naruto smiled slightly as he vanished back to his dimension.

Back at Konoha, Sasuke was still in bed asleep, a nightmare of what would happen if he stayed wrapped up in revenge, he woke with a start and cursed slightly.

"Damn nightmares, I keep having the same one over and over, but it won't steer me away from what I must do." Sasuke said as he fell asleep again.

At her cozy little house Sakura was dreaming of Ino, Sasuke, and herself having a tea party. Meanwhile at Kakashi's house he was dreaming of his little orange book.

Naruto, who couldn't go back to sleep, simply worked on figuring out all the seals on his arm, and how much chakra was required to summon each one of them. He started with Sesshomaru, who barely took up more than five percent of his entire store, not counting what he could get from Kyuubi, then he summoned Inuyasha, who took up four percent of his total reserve, then he summoned the Nights, which took up twenty five percent of his reserves, after a rest to replenish his chakra he began again, by summoning Kurama, who took a whopping total of thirty five percent of his stores after another rest to replenish his stores he summoned Hiei, who took up almost fifty five percent of his entire chakra reserves.

"With Hiei, Kurama, and the Nights I should probably use some of Kyuubi's chakra. All the others I can summon with ease. Now to work with this sword I got.' Naruto said as he unsheathed the newest sword, which radiated purity, within a half second Sesshomaru appeared.

"That sword is another sword I used, it is a counter part of the Tessaiga, this one is the Tensaiga, use it wisely Naruto-san, it will be of great use to you." Sesshomaru said and Naruto nodded as he sheathed Tensaiga and began to do stretches before opening the, slightly burnt, scroll Kurama had given him.

"So Kurama is sorta like the First Hokage, he uses plants to fight with, hmm it says here I need to find a rose, well I guess that means I'm gonna have to get a rose." Naruto said as he walked towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop. How can I help you Naruto-kun?. Ino said with a smile.

"A rose, preferably red," Naruto said, Ino raised an eyebrow.

"A rose, why?"

"A new jutsu I'm working on requires it." Naruto said, Ino handed him the rose, he thanked her, payed her, and left.

When Naruto got to his training ground he began training with Kurama's Rose whip technique, unaware of something that lurked in the seal on his left hand and was waiting till it could be summoned. Later that night the something that lurked in the seal on Naruto's left hand brought him in.

"Hello Naruto, I hope you don't mind this disturbance, but I don't like waiting. Lets cut to the introductions I will answer any questions you may have after introductions." a man with dark blonde hair wearing red armor and a red headband said as he walked towards Naruto, unsheathing a broad sword "Actually introductions will wait, I'll test you first, come at me, I'm one of the hardest you will face." the man said as he charged Naruto.

Naruto, reacting as quickly as possible pulled Tokijin out and blocked the man, who jumped back and began glowing.

"Dragoon!" the man shouted, suddenly wings sprouted out of his back.

"Well guess I ain't got no choice but to use it." Naruto said, biting his thumb and wiping the blood on Hiei's seal, in a poof of smoke Hiei appeared and drew his sword.

"A Dragooner, no problem." Hiei said as he rushed the man, who blocked Hiei, but he was forced to pay full attention to Hiei so he missed Naruto rushing behind him, and delivering a quick slash to his back, making him fall forwards, after a moments struggle he pulled himself up.

"Damn, well you've got my approval to use my abilities and summon me whenever you need, by the way my name is Dart. Learn those attacks Kurama gave you to learn, they will be great use to you in your Dragoon form, which I'll teach you how to use when you master some of Kurama's attacks." Dart said, a nod from Naruto and Dart expelled him from the seal.

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura met up at the Ninja academy, when they reached the third floor two chunin blocked their way.

"Most of you guys won't make it through the first part of the exams others will be wrecked for life." one of them said to a girl who was trying to force her way past them, but to no avail so Naruto decided to step in.

"Hey you two have no right to deny entrance to these exams, so move it." Naruto said, but was shoved back as he tried to open the door. "I warned you, Rose whip." the two chunin were about to laugh, but when they were both wrapped out by a rose like whip, they cringed. "Wait a minute, this ain't the third floor, shit!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, you just took the only chance I had to look awesome." Sasuke said, a mock glare on his face as Naruto laughed.

"Sorry Sasuke-teme, but it hit me like a sack of bricks." Naruto said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Sasuke just chuckled as they walked to the third floor and entered room 301, where the rest of the Rookie nine was waiting.

Upon entering, Naruto saw a girl from the Cloud village who looked to be a year or two older than him, she had blonde hair similar to his, and she had cat like eyes, her teammates both looked less deadly than her though, Naruto had gotten in front of her before anyone could stop him and he began attempting conversation with her, all of his attempts ended in vain though, so he asked Kyuubi if she knew anything.

"Kit that's the vessel of Nibi, the two tailed cat, she used to be a good friend of mine until the Biju wars, call her Nibi-hime, see what happens." Kyuubi softly said, Naruto shrugged.

"Hey this is the last time I'm going to attempt conversation, please talk to me." Naruto said, the girl bared cat-like fangs and Naruto smirked "Please Nibi-hime?" he said, the girl, about to pound the living daylight out of Naruto, stalled and withdrew herself.

"How did you know who I contain?"

"The Kyuubi no kitsune within my belly." Naruto said as he smiled foxily. "So what's your name?"

"Yugito Nii. And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." one of Yugito's teammates perked up a bit.

"Did you say Uzumaki?" the boy said, standing slightly above Naruto's height.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, what of it?"

"My name is Ritsuka Uzumaki." Ritsuka said, Naruto's eyes bugged out as Ritsuka pulled a deck of cards out.

Ritsuka cleared his throat as he help the card out in front of him "Cursed ronin, I summon ye." in a small poof of smoke a samurai wearing black armor appeared, bowing before Ritsuka. "Long time no see Soubi, how has it been in the swamps?"

Soubi only snarled a bit before answering "A new Uzumaki wreaked havoc, the Herald of Leshrac was summoned first, then Kyuubi of the ninth flame was called forth, and in the Plains no less." Naruto sweat dropped at this point.

Ritsuka shook his head. "Naruto, would you happen to know anything about this?" Yugito, sighing as her teammate just pointed out that he didn't pay attention unless it came to family.(1)

Naruto blushed a bit "Funny story, the Herald summoned himself, and then I needed a way to defeat Cho-Manno." Soubi and Ritsuka let out an 'ahh' of understanding.

Soubi was the first to speak, "I am surprised young one, I rarely let anyone have what I am about to give you, but I figure you may want to add to your collection." Soubi handed Naruto a card that looked almost exactly like Ritsuka's. "You won't call me forth but another Cursed ronin, and it will only be that one. Learn the name of him and he will serve you as a master, but remember to take a jar on your next visit to the swamps." Soubi said as he handed Naruto a jar labeled swamp. "Cursed ronin can destroy dirt from the Swamps and become much stronger." Naruto nodded in understanding before turning to Yugito, who was eying Naruto suspiciously.

"What?" Naruto asked, Yugito shook her head before putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder in an almost sister like manner, then she slugged him in the stomach. "What the hell was that for!?" Naruto shouted, Yugito shrugged.

"Nibi said Kyuubi would know what it was for." Yugito replied.

Sure enough Kyuubi knew what it was for "**Geez I didn't think Nibi-chan would remember that little incident.**" Naruto asked what she meant but she brushed it off and told him it was nothing.

* * *

End of chapter 2 

(1) What that means is that Ritsuka didn't pay any attention to Naruto before he said his name, had he been listening he would have heard Naruto was the vessel for the Kyuubi.

For those who are wondering about Sasuke giving Naruto a mock glare, he still is swimming in revenge, but he isn't as submersed in it. Though during the Chunin exams that could change.

Preview(Notice that the preview you see does not mean it will be EXACTLY like it appears next chapter)

Naruto dodges a close call and pulls a rose out of his kunai pouch, but before he can call upon the rose whip, it is slashed in half, Naruto and his team begins to worry, then a bright light wraps itself around Naruto and reveals...


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except the plot and anthing I've made, okay? Okay. Ah by the way, I'm surprised no one noticed I used the nameso f not one, but two Loveless characters, I'm seriously surprised. Also, just ignore the jar of soil from the swamp, and the blank cards Naruto was given during the previous chapters, I don't feel like editing them out, so just ignore anything talking about them. I still can't believe I got inspiration to write this next chapter, thank you video games, anime, manga, and anything else I'm forgetting.

* * *

_Soubi was the first to speak, "I am surprised young one, I rarely let anyone have what I am about to give you, but I figure you may want to add to your collection." Soubi handed Naruto a card that looked almost exactly like Ritsuka's. "You won't call me forth but another Cursed ronin, and it will only be that one. Learn the name of him and he will serve you as a master, but remember to take a jar on your next visit to the swamps." Soubi said as he handed Naruto a jar labeled swamp. "Cursed ronin can destroy dirt from the Swamps and become much stronger." Naruto nodded in understanding before turning to Yugito, who was eying Naruto suspiciously._

_"What?" Naruto asked, Yugito shook her head before putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder in an almost sister like manner, then she slugged him in the stomach. "What the hell was that for!?" Naruto shouted, Yugito shrugged._

_"Nibi said Kyuubi would know what it was for." Yugito replied._

_Sure enough Kyuubi knew what it was for "**Geez I didn't think Nibi-chan would remember that little incident.**" Naruto asked what she meant but she brushed it off and told him it was nothing._

Naruto shrugged and barely listened as the first proctor entered and told everyone to sit down, somehing about a written test, and some other stuff he didn't really pay any attention to. Once Naruto got his test he thought to himself and began talking to Sesshomaru.

'Any ideas, Fluffy?" Naruto asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, but with insults like that, I won't tell you." Naruto silently chuckled a bit and pulled out the Evil Eye of Urborg card and quietly summoned it, the Eye, just the size of a human, floated over to where another eye was floating, and began repeating what was on the other ninja's paper.

'Thanks.'

"Not a problem, Naruto-sama." the Eye told his master.

At about thirty-five minutes before the end of the test the final question was given.

"Those of you who takes this question and fail, you will never be able to take the exams again." Naruto raised an eyebrow and realized the underlying meaning of it, but he stayed quiet, finally only twenty or so teams remained.

"Those remaining... pass." Ibiki said with a smile, and then a ball flew in through the window and revealed the proctor for the second exam.

"Hey kiddies, I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I'm the proctor for the second exam. Wow, Ibiki, you sure did let a lot of teams pass. Your getting soft." Anko said, Ibiki shrugged.

"Perhaps this bunch is better than previous ones."

"Well, whatever, I'll cut their numbers by half by the end of the second exam, so follow me kiddies." Anko said and everyone followed her to a large forest. "This is the forest of death, you needto get to the middle of the tower in five or less days, you must collect a heaven scroll and an earth scroll, opening one of the scrolls is equal to immediate disqualification, oh and a word of advice. Don't die." Naruto was about to say something when a kunai shot past him, cutting his cheek slightly, Anko appeared behind him and licked the blood off, she was about to back off, but a grass ninja was behind her with Anko's kunai at the psycho's throat. "Not very wise, friend."

"I'm sorry, the sight of blood just excites me." the grass nin said as Anko took her kunai back and handed Naruto forms to give to everyone.

Once all the forms were filled out and everyone had a scroll, Anko had all the teams get to a specified gate and let them all dash into the forest.

Team Seven had made a password that was incredibly hard to remember for their blonde teammate, but they wanted that.

"I need to use the bathroom." Naruto said, spotting a team of ninja off in one direction, Sasuke and sakura nodded, not seeing the team, for the blonde to go ahead and relieve himself, Naruto went off in the bushes, acted as if he was going to use the bathroom, and he was knocked down by an unseen foe, who quickly henged into a copy of the blonde.

"I'm back guys." 'Naruto' said.

"Whats the password then?" Sasuke asked.

"The password is: Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." before the ninja could continue Sasuke and Sakura were already attacking him. "What are you two doing?"

"Your not Naruto, he's right handed, not left handed, plus your missing silver streaks in your hair, and a crescent moon on your forehead, plus Naruto never heard the pass word in the first place." the ninja sweat dropped but dropped the henge and attacked the two, only for a large key like weapon to plunge through his chest.

"Geez, attacking a man while he's urinating, how degrading." Naruto said as he searched the corpse and found the scroll they needed. "Alright, to the tower." Naruto said, his teammates nodded, slightly shocked at Naruto's kill. "Also, we need to hurry, I may puke in a moment after my adrenaline stops pumping." Naruto said as the three started running towards the tower, only for Naruto to puke a little before hand, and in that time the grass ninja before jumped in front of them, Sakura was patting Naruto on the back, while Sasuke was simply waiting, the grass ninja immediately put all three in a genjutsu to keep them from seeing him, and bit Sasuke on the neck, leaving a wierd mark, and then fled quickly. Sasuke passed out, Sakura stopped patting Naruto on the back and rushed to the Uchiha's side.

"Child, we need to talk, so into my seal you come." a new voice said and Naruto passed out as well, leaving Sakura the only one conscious.

In the seal a young man with long silver hair, a long katana, and a single black wing on his right side, and two black wings coming out from underneath his cloak, one near his leftl eg, the other his right, was waiting, his weapon unsheathed.

"I am Sephiroth, during my original life I was considered a being of horror, I attempted to destroy the planet with a type of summoning jutsu, and at the same time I was considered a prodigy. Now, for me to grant you ANYTHING you need to prove yourself to me, I will now pull three people's images that concern for you, you are to 'kill' them, and by kill I mean cut their head off, or something to that extent." Sephiroth said, Naruto looked wary, but took a stance with his keyblade as three faces popped up, the first was Sarutobi, then Iruka, and finally a human version of Kyuubi. "Now, kill them." Sephiroth said, Naruto looked bleak and about to cry, but he steeled himself, after all it wasn't like they were real in this seal.

"Wind scar!" Naruto shouted as the strikes dhot forth, completely anihilating all three.

"Good enough, I grant you usage to my abilities, summoning me, and a copy of my precious Masamune." Sephiroth said, Naruto felt a tingling sensation on his back but paid it no heed, a copy of Masamune appeared at his side, and Sephiroth kicked Naruto out of the seal.

Outside the seal Sakura was watching the changing Naruto, whose hair had grown and now resembled a blonde Sephiroth, his face had also become slightly more mature and Masamune was laying beside him. He also seemed to grow a few inches taller.

"I wonder what just happened to him?" Sakura asked herself quietly, not noticing the three sound nins that had just walked not the clearing they were in.

"Not a very good Shinobi, are you, whore?" the female sound nin asked Sakura, who turned around quickly and went wide eyed.

A disembodied voice answered.

"Never insult my friends." all present looked around, then all eyes turned to a standing Naruto, whose eyes had, somehow, turned green, he unsheathed Masamune and put a bit of blood on Sephiroth's seal, in a poof of silver smoke Sephiroth stood in all his glory, patting Naruto on the back.

"I told them you would summon me during this exam, now activate your new wing and let's kill these guys." Sephiroth told Naruto, who nodded and made a single hand sign, a skeletal wing shot out form the left side of his back, and feathers began covering it, until it was nothing but orange feathers. "Alright kid, now do as I sub consciously told you." Naruto lazily nodded and both dashed forwards, right past the female sound nin, once they stopped the sound kunoichi was hit with seemingly invisible strikes from Naruto and Sephiroth, she fell to the ground, a wound on her stomach that more than likely hurt badly. Off in the bushes Ino Yamanaka and her team was shocked at Naruto's abilities, and further down Yugito and her team was watching with curiosity in spades.

"I say we do something, Naruto just unlocked that summon right there, so he may lose control." Ritsuka said, Yugito and their other teammate nodded and the three lunged into action, Yugito taking care of the bandaged up guy while Ritsuka and the other teammate took care of the other boy.

"I'll give you a fair warning, right now, I'm pissed."

"Nice to meet you pissed, my name is Ritsuka, and this here is Shade, want to know why?" Ritsuka asked, the sound nin just glared at the two and opened his hands, revealing tubes.

"So, your the one named Zaku, correct?" Shade asked, Zaku nodded and Shade vanished, Ritsuka grinned wildly as he wiped some of his own blood over a seal on the back of his right hand, in a poof of smoke a man with silver hair, red trench coat, and a sword with skulls engraved all over it with two scythe like things jutting from the tip.

"This is gonna be one hell of a party." the man said as he hit Zaku with the flat of his blade, knocking him over, and jumped on his back and slid across the ground towards Yugito. "Hi, Cat-chan." the man said as he jumped off of Zaku, letting him slam into a tree, and kicking the bandaged ninja right into the tree a moment after. "Looks like Vergil's here." the man said as he faced Naruto. "Well, not quite yet, but soon, I hope. My name is Dante, kid. What's your name?" Dante asked Naruto, who grinned.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage." Dante grinned and slapped Naruto on the back, making the blond tumble over, Sephiroth just shook his head and poofed away in silver smoke. Naruto's orange wing vanished and he stood up, from behind Ritsuka Shade came out of the shadows, looking a bit mad.

"You baka, I wanted to kill that fool." Shade said as Zaku slowly stood up, blood pouring out of a gash on his head. "There we go." Shade said as he vanished, Zaku then fell over, his arms shredding off his body. Shade reappeared on a tree branch, unamused. "Weakling, couldn't even handle that little bit of shadow manipulation."

The gathered teams left for the tower, each already having both scrolls.

* * *

I am just pouring my readers with two new stories and, at least, one new chapter to a story. Sorry if it seems outta control


End file.
